


Желания Золотой Рыбки

by MayronMay



Series: Работы одной фэнтези вселенной [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Тот, кто сказал, что кентавры – уродливые злые твари, явно имел очень плохой вкус и вообще был не большого ума.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Русал + Кентавр = Кенал? Рутавр? Козерог, в конце-то концов? Неважно. Давно хотелось это написать.)  
> В этой вселенной русалки гермафродиты, но откладывают икру только один раз в жизнь, в остальное время могут бесконечно много оплодотворять других русалок, так что в основном они больше мужчины, чем женщины. Также пол русалки определяется скорее по самоощущению, чем по строению тела: некоторые русалки говорят о себе в женском роде, некоторые – в мужском, что касается Сафу, он как раз относится ко вторым.
> 
> В хронологическом порядке:  
> 1\. Желания Золотой Рыбки  
> 2\. В поисках Золотой Рыбки  
> 3\. Забота о Золотой Рыбке
> 
> *Половозрелость – момент в жизни, когда русалки способны произвести потомство. До наступления могут пройти десятки лет после русалочьего совершеннолетия, а может, всё случится в один день. Зависит от генетики.

     Сафаару все говорили, что кентавры – мерзкие, безжалостные дикари, обиженные природой, которая дала им четыре копыта, просто чтобы посмеяться. С того самого момента, как он вылупился из икринки, окружающие изводили своим нытьём по поводу немилосердности Создателя, поместившего их в один мир с такими ужасными, уродливыми расами. Русалок не устраивали все: кентавры, гарпии, фавны и даже не такие далёкие от них наги, стоит ли заикаться о людях? Видимо, именно по этой причине никто из знакомых Сафаару никогда не видел представителей других рас, да и едва ли мог похвастаться хотя бы одним визитом на сушу. Его поколение выросло на страшилках о диких нравах тварей, что живут вне моря, о кораблях и рыболовных сетях, так что желающих опровергнуть байки много не находилось, а смельчаки не возвращались домой. Единицам позволялось выплыть на поверхность, но по возвращению они молчали и не смели ничего рассказывать, кроме приевшихся историй, любопытным малькам.

       Но можно ли жить, зная, что где-то наверху, над водой, находится что-то неизведанное? Даже если нерусалки создания недружелюбные и агрессивные, стоит ли всю жизнь прятаться в морских пещерах, ожидая, когда наконец наступит половозрелость*, чтобы из всех отложенных икринок максимум двое или трое смогли достичь сознательного возраста?

       Сафаару, по глупости или по природному любопытству, твёрдо решил посетить не так далеко находящийся остров, и отговорить его никто из близких не смог. Выслушав тонны обвинений в безрассудстве, он лишь махнул хвостом и умчался воплощать в жизнь свои мечты.

       Жёлтый берег освещался по-настоящему летним солнцем и слепил глаза, непривыкшие к свету, деревья шелестели от приходящего с моря ветра, а волны разбивались в пену. Сафаару пытался запомнить всё, что мог разглядеть, но, к его глубочайшему разочарованию, остров явно поскупился на различных существ. Безумная идея пришла спонтанно, и русал не стал её отбрасывать. Нужно довести дело до конца, и если у него хватило смелости приблизиться к острову, то и посмотреть, что там внутри, жизненно необходимо. Вдруг до конца дней своих придётся жалеть об упущенной возможности? Такая перспектива не радовала.

       По пути Сафаару видел обрывы с огромным количеством отверстий, в которые то и дело залетали птицы, видел песчаные берега, переходящие в густые зелёные леса, свежие и шумные, но всего этого было недостаточно. Хотелось верить: впереди обязательно окажется что-то ещё, что-то более захватывающее и невероятное. За разглядыванием окрестностей он не заметил, как река стала шире, а поверхность воды ближе. В конце пути его ожидал тупик. Сафаару спешно вынырнул, заинтересованно оглядываясь, и с восхищением застыл. Вода возникала из неоткуда, будто падала с неба, создавая лёгкую рябь. Высокие деревья почти загораживали свет, и тени ложились на бирюзовую гладь озера, не позволяя солнцу нагревать возвышающиеся над поверхностью валуны.

       Какими бы ни были жители суши, добрыми или злыми, но запрещать видеть настолько изумительные пейзажи – кощунство. Так думал Сафаару, оглядываясь по сторонам, и первой эмоцией был испуг, заставивший срочно спрятаться за самый крупный валун, когда со стороны деревьев послышались шорохи. Сафаару очень хотелось посмотреть на пришедшего, в голове всё рождались образы по рассказанным стариками историям о других расах, и вместе с этим пришла мысль, что каким бы чудовищным ни оказалось существо, его преждевременно не стоит ни пугать, ни пугаться.

       Он осторожно выплыл из укрытия, когда послышался чёткий удар. Первым делом русал заметил пару смуглых накачанных рук и густые тёмные волосы, сворачивающиеся в кольца. Смотрелось это настолько необычно, что притупляло чувство самосохранения. Русал подплыл ближе, забираясь на мель. Каково было его удивление, когда вместо хвоста у существа оказались две пары ног с массивными копытами. Его мощное рельефное тело блестело даже в тусклом свете скрытого листвой солнца, короткая чёрная шерсть лоснилась и напрашивалась на прикосновение. Сафаару заворожённо протянул руку и вскрикнул, когда лежащее на земле существо пошевелилось.

       Молниеносно перебравшись за родной валун, он выискивал среди знакомых по рассказам названий подходящее. Кентавр. Именно о них отзывались хуже всего, но пока причина для этого была не ясна. Существо всё ещё лежало, хотя прошло достаточно времени, чтобы подняться, если падение получилось случайным. Сафаару ждал, когда же оно проявит себя хоть с какой-нибудь стороны, но ответом стала тишина. Он вновь выбрался на берег и только тогда заметил на спине кентавра большое количество шрамов и свежих порезов. В плече под длинными волосами оказался обломок стрелы, при попытке вытащить его раненый стонал, но Сафаару не сдавался и вскоре заметил, что на вид обычная палка оканчивается каменным треугольником небольшого размера. Рассматривать его времени не оказалось: плечо начало кровоточить обильнее. Что делать в таких случаях, русал знал смутно, ведь в его родных местах были совсем другие условия, и подойдут ли привычные методы сухопутным обитателям неизвестно, однако оставлять всё так, как есть, Сафаару себе позволить не мог.

       В конце концов, он уселся рядом с обмотанным водорослями кентавром, за которым пристально наблюдал. Можно ли было назвать спасённого страшным? Ни в коем случае. Мускулистый торс, широкие плечи, крупные ладони – у русалов кораллового рифа никто не мог похвастаться таким телом. Их вид давно не охотился и вёл пассивный образ жизни, поедая водоросли и устриц, забыв про непродуктивную и опасную охоту. Возможно, где-то и были сильные, ловкие русалки, но Сафаару таких не встречал. А теперь восхищался. Восхищался этой внушающей уважение внешностью. Густые чёрные брови, длинные ресницы, горбатый нос и волевой подбородок. Оставалось только вздыхать, глядя на своё отражение в воде. Конечно, многие завидовали Сафаару, его изящному телу, переливающемуся золотом хвосту и огромным плавникам, похожим на складки тончайшего шёлка, но теперь гордость превратилась в уныние. Будь у него такое же мощное телосложение, как у кентавра, ни за что бы не дал себя в обиду.

       Он долго просидел на суше, успел обсохнуть, отметив, что кожа перестала быть склизкой, а волосы стали лёгкими и мягкими. Раненый не просыпался. Его грудь вздымалась, не позволяя сделать вывод, что он мёртв, но глаза оставались закрытыми. День кончался, Сафаару должен был уходить и в то же время не мог вот так оставить беспомощное создание в одиночестве. В итоге ему пришлось уплыть лишь с наступлением темноты, когда кентавр заворочался в попытке проснуться. В таком состоянии ничего плохого он сделать не мог, но посеянный рассказами о злобе этой расы страх не дал спокойно выждать момента полного пробуждения.

       И всё-таки, обеспокоенный судьбой кентавра, Сафаару вернулся на то же место на следующий день. Как и следовало ожидать, берег оказался пуст. Нашли ли его враги, стрелявшие из луков, или друзья, оказавшие помощь? Может, он сам смог уйти? Хотелось бы хорошей концовки. Сафаару не понимал, почему так много думает о незнакомце, почему переживает за него. Что можно найти в нём, кроме привлекательного тела? Да и тело не до конца привлекательное, взять хоть эти ноги... Впрочем, если бы у Сафаару были такие, то он бы смотрелся нескладно, незнакомцу же с его диким и внушительным видом такая массивная половина тела очень шла. Чем чаще перед глазами появлялся кентавр из воспоминания, тем сильнее становилось желание потрогать его везде: от копыт до волос на голове. Но он не возвращался. Ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни через неделю.

       Сафаару становилось досадно. Он упустил свой шанс, струсив и умчавшись в океан, когда можно было просто подождать. Что бы ему сделало раненое ослабленное существо? Да и в воду бы оно явно не полезло, место спрятаться определённо имелось. Русал проклинал всех, кто навязал ему этот необоснованный страх, и не мог прекратить постоянно приплывать к водопаду и сидеть на дне, выжидая, когда же придёт хоть кто-нибудь. С каждым разом ожидание становилось в тягость, грусть заполняла всё тело, и, умей Сафаару реветь, он бы ревел. В конце концов, пришлось дать себе клятву больше не появляться в озере, если снова на берегу никто не появится.

       В глубине души надежда продолжала теплиться, но рассуждения её всё сильнее остужали. Кто пойдёт в это место добровольно? Особенно если его здесь ранили. В жизни никто не догадается, что русалка, чья раса предпочитает скрываться от любопытных глаз, выбралась на сушу, чтобы кого-то вылечить. Терзаться мыслями оказалось очень неприятно, и Сафаару после очередного непродуктивного дня решил уплыть.

       – Ты! – эхом раздалось над озером, и он инстинктивно прижался ко дну, подбирая под себя волосы, чтобы они не всплывали. Шуршащий водопад заглушал звуки на суше, и Сафаару долго заставлял себя показаться. Он чуть высунулся из воды, правда, за своим валуном, и разглядел стоящего на берегу кентавра. Тот неотрывно следил за озером и то ли удивлённо, то ли испуганно наблюдал за видимой половиной головы.

       – Думаешь, твой хвост здесь разглядеть нельзя?

       Вода действительно была довольно прозрачная, чуть мутная из-за постоянного действия водопада, но увидеть отблёскивающий золотом рыбий хвост в ней казалось проще простого.

       Сафаару теперь это не особо волновало. Ему ещё не доводилось слышать таких сильных и низких голосов. Бывало, русалки выплывали на поверхность, греясь на солнце у кораллового рифа, распеваясь и смеясь. Из-за этого их считали коварными обольстителями, затягивающими в пучины вод, но им действительно это было не нужно. Виноватыми оказывались моряки, не способные справиться со своей похотью.

       Они долго смотрели друг на друга, ожидая внезапного нападения и не оправдывая эти ожидания. Кентавру явно не хотелось проводить время таким образом, и он подошёл ближе, ступая копытами в воду. Сафаару сразу заметил, что весь торс незнакомца замотан в белые полоски, и вспомнил о его ранах. Он, не подумав как следует, бросился остановить кентавра, забыл, что в озере мелко, и выбросился чуть ли не на самый берег, прямо под чужие копыта. С такого ракурса существо смотрелось ещё внушительней. Сафаару не помнил, как снова оказался за валуном. Кентавр рассмеялся и присел на мокрый песок. Он сразу стал не таким высоким, пугающим, каким казался до этого.

       – Мне говорили, что русалки самодовольные и эгоистичные. Не думаю, что кто-то подобный стал бы вытаскивать стрелу из плеча незнакомца. Я правда благодарен.

       Сказать, что это очень польстило, ничего не сказать. Сафаару смутился, закрыв лицо руками и вновь опустившись под воду. Пробыл он в таком состоянии недолго и вскоре подполз ближе к кентавру, в чьих глазах не заметил ни намёка на злость, как и не почувствовал опасности.

       – Мне нет смысла причинять вред тому, кто мне помог, так? Я Хенгест. Это моё имя. Не знаю, как тебя называть... Ты можешь говорить?

       Сафаару мог говорить, но делал это редко: необходимости не было. Русалки общались между собой больше жестами, а голоса использовали только вне моря.

       – Сафаару, – шепнул он, собирая мокрый песок под водой в горку. Он лежал на мели и, так как большая часть всё ещё находилась под водой, в волнении незаметно бил хвостом по дну. Кентавр рассматривал невиданное им прежде создание и чему-то сильно удивлялся. Могло ли быть так, что и он сейчас пересматривал навязанное мнение насчёт русалок? Вполне. По крайней мере, Сафаару хотел бы, чтобы о нём не думали как о «самодовольном и эгоистичном».

       – Сафу?

***

 

       Сафаару сидел на своём любимом месте, ближе к водопаду, и расчёсывал золотистые волосы, перекинув их на плечо. Деревянный гребень с вырезанными на нём цветами легко проникал сквозь пряди и не оставлял за собой узелков, кроме того он помещался в руку и не выскальзывал, как его железные братья. Такие изделия в воде обычно портятся, но подаривший заверил: этот гребень прослужит очень долго. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить на слово.

       Приводя себя в порядок, Сафаару любил петь, а в приподнятом настроении совершенно не замечал, как делает это. В русалочьих песнях не существовало слов, зато были звуки, опьяняющие неискушённый разум. Люди вкладывали в их голоса и песни смысл, которого не было и в помине. Русалки пели для себя и о себе, никак не считая нужным завлекать кого-то в морские пучины. Сафу изумился, впервые узнав, что его расу считают монстрами, и неохотно согласился с такой характеристикой как «высокомерные», ведь русалки действительно считали себя расой чуть ли не прекраснейшей на свете.

       Впрочем, это не мешало Хенгесту думать так. Сафаару иногда размышлял, вдруг он понравился кентавру только потому, что тот никогда не видел других русалов, но пытался избавиться от нагнетающих мыслей, ведь внешность явно не стала решающим критерием в начале их отношений.

       Сафу взглянул на сидящего рядом кентавра, вырезающего что-то в небольшом куске дерева, и отложил гребень. Он подполз ближе. С манёвренностью и скоростью на суше у него были большие проблемы, и Хенгест часто помогал ему взобраться куда-то или пересесть. Однажды Сафаару ляпнул, что хотел бы посидеть на дереве, и был усажен на ближайшую ветку, откуда благополучно упал, пусть и в родные руки, но всё же. Итогом стала оставшаяся на ветке чешуя и царапины. С тех пор русал говорит ещё меньше.

       Это им не мешало. Они не любили разговаривать. Достаточно было взглядов, жестов, объятий и даже присутствия. Им нравилось просто быть вместе, но от одного отказаться они не могли. Среди русалов такое проявление любви как «поцелуй» не получило распространения, и Сафаару не смог найти этому нормального объяснения. Ему доставляло удовольствие ощущать горячий язык Хенгеста, его губы и даже редкие укусы. Ему до дрожи хотелось чувствовать грубые ладони на своих плечах снова и снова, и точно так же он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии погладить любимого по спине и грубой шерсти чуть ниже.

       Сафу прижался к груди кентавра, обняв того как можно крепче, и ощутил прикосновение к чешуе на хвосте. Не осознавая, что хуже – разорвать поцелуй или возбудиться от простого поглаживания – он не стал ничего предпринимать. Тело Хенгеста было горячим и плотным, при всём желании русал не смог бы сказать, что на нём мягко и удобно лежать, хотя это не останавливало его, когда хотелось прислониться щекой к полностью чёрной половине тела кентавра. Короткая шерсть приятно кололась и привлекала блеском.

       Рыбий хвост бил по земле, и Сафаару выгнулся, упёршись вставшим членом в живот Хенгеста. Тот мгновенно прекратил терзать чужие губы, но не отстранился. Его поцелуи переместились ниже, на покатые бледные плечи и тонкую шею. Никто ещё не планировал заходить так далеко, и русал совершенно не представлял, как всё произойдёт, опасаясь резкого конца приятных ласк. Если он останется один, лежать на берегу совершенно разбитым и угнетённым собственным поведением, то мир точно поблекнет в его глазах. К огромнейшему счастью, кентавр не оттолкнул, едва заметив участившееся дыхание и порозовевшее лицо.

       Хенгест, придерживая Сафу одной рукой за талию, другой медленно провёл загрубевшими пальцами по мягкому животу вниз. Строение тела русалов совершенно отличалось, особенно кентавр заметил это, взяв в ладонь непривычно маленькую плоть и почувствовав, как Сафаару содрогнулся в его руках. В тот же момент он переместил руку чуть ниже, нащупав закрытое чешуёй отверстие, склизкое и мягкое. Хенгест примерно представлял себе, как устроены русалки, но всё ещё боялся ошибиться, почему некоторое время колебался и всё-таки проник пальцем внутрь. От нахлынувших ощущений Сафу впился зубами в чужое плечо, прижавшись к крепкой груди кентавра, и, кажется, поцарапал тому спину.

       Он боялся расцепить руки, так как без этого Хенгесту было бы неудобно его ласкать, да и самому смертельно требовалось как можно дольше наслаждаться этой близостью. Ему бы иметь ноги, хотя бы одну пару, чтобы любимому не приходилось постоянно удерживать его. В качестве извинений за своё бесполезное тело Сафаару коснулся холодным языком шеи кентавра и слегка прикусил кожу, издав очередной стон от проникающих в него пальцев. Он с удовольствием гладил чёрные кудри и глубоко вдыхал их сводящий с ума аромат.

       Сафу упустил момент, когда оказался лежащим на одном из широких валунов, расположенных на берегу. Над ним возвышался Хенгест, поставив передние копыта по обеим сторонам от головы русала. Тот выглядел немного испуганным, смутно представляя себе дальнейшее развитие, но не способный сказать «нет» тому, кого так горячо полюбил. Он взглянул вниз и ахнул, когда огромный, по сравнению с его собственным, член начал проникать внутрь.

       Это оказалось не так больно, как могло бы быть. Сафаару хватался за передние ноги кентавра, чтобы не сползти с валуна, и кусал губы, запрокидывая голову. Он видел лишь торс и подбородок Хенгеста, сжимающего зубы от того, каким узким казался ему возлюбленный. Тот же не мог понять, что испытывает, но точно наслаждался внутренней наполненностью. Иногда ему удавалось посмотреть не только в небо, и тогда он видел, как натягивается его живот при каждом движении Хенгеста. Наверное, это было самое необычное, что происходило с кем-либо из его рода: какой ещё русал испытывал оргазм, лёжа на валуне под кентавром? Сафу ощущал ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение и от этой мысли тоже.

       Пару раз ударив любимого хвостом, отчего тот, не сдержавшись, с силой топнул по валуну копытом, он кончил и вскоре отменно ощутил, как это сделал и Хенгест. Кентавр громко простонал и опустился на землю, оказавшись практически на одном уровне с русалом. Он устало опустил голову на чужую грудь и крепко обнял Сафаару. Тот же пытался восстановить дыхание, поглаживая плечи любимого.

       Он провёл рукой по своему телу, нащупав надувшийся живот, затем прошёлся пальцами по чешуе и оценил величину достоинства кентавров. Ему не было противно, да и причин не находилось. Разве можно чувствовать себя некомфортно после такого? Возможно, но Сафу уже давно был готов отдать своё тело под полный контроль: быть съеденным, расчленённым, проданным в рабство, пусть даже и в сексуальное; но только если во всём этом будет замешан Хенгест.

       Они лежали молча и почти не двигаясь, будто боялись напугать друг друга резкими движениями. И в это время Сафаару успел прикинуть, когда у него наступит половозрелость и кто может родиться от их бесконечной любви.


End file.
